


Flufftober #1: In the Shadows

by NeelyO



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Flufftober 2020, In The Shadows, M/M, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Noah goes looking for Dan at 1am and finds him at the piano.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 23
Kudos: 31
Collections: Flufftober2020, Neely's Flufftober 2020





	Flufftober #1: In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/gifts).



> It's Flufftober, everybody! I'm going to do what I can to get little balls of fluff out in to the world this month. 
> 
> Happy birthday to my incredible friend popfly. Many happy returns of the day, dear one.

Noah glanced at the clock—it was already well past 1am, and he and Dan both had early meetings. With a sigh, he dropped his feet onto the floor, bracing himself against the cold. He’d meant to get throw rugs for the bedroom, and now that it was getting colder at night, he needed to prioritize it.

After stopping to scratch Redmond’s head, Noah made his way past Dan’s study—no lights on...that was good, anyway. As he started down the stairs, he heard faint music coming from what they jokingly called the Music Room, with a capital M and a capital R. Noah smiled, remembering move-in day, and how Dan made sure to oversee the piano movers himself.

Stopping in the shadows in the doorway, Noah smiled a private smile, watching Dan play the piano softly, dressed in just a t-shirt and shorts. Noah was no longer the only one in the family to use music as a way to express his emotions. Dan was playing something light and airy, and it filled Noah with joy to know that the lessons he’d given Dan for last year’s birthday were paying off so beautifully.


End file.
